


Sunflowers

by DrunkLegoHouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel Has Issues, Gabriel Has a Crush on Sam Winchester, Gay Panic, Insecure Gabriel (Supernatural), Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Self-Esteem Issues, Tattooed Sam Winchester, Trust Issues, cat dad Gabiel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkLegoHouse/pseuds/DrunkLegoHouse
Summary: Gabriel ma zerową samoocenę i dużo płacze. Sama to nie obchodzi.





	Sunflowers

Dochodziła północ. Jak na złość do mojego baru wchodziło coraz więcej już podchmielonych ludzi. Uroki mieszkania w małym mieście. Cztery bary na krzyż i w tym jeden mój. Nie powinienem być wkurwiony, bo interes przez to dobrze się kręcił, ale miałem dzisiaj naprawdę zły dzień i marzyłem żeby już iść do domu. Ale niestety, dzisiaj obsługiwałem sam. Byłem zbyt dobrym szefem i pozwoliłem wszystkim iść wcześniej do domu. Boże, dlaczego?

Ze sztucznym uśmiechem nalałem roześmianym dziewczynom kolejkę shotów. Jutro rano już wam nie będzie tak do śmiechu kiedy będziecie umierać i błagać o szklankę wody. Czyjeś nieszczęście, o jak miło. Jestem okropny.

Dlaczego ktoś ma mieć dobry humor kiedy ja mam chujowy? W dodatku któryś z moich pracowników-śmieszków przestawił kufle do piwa na najwyższą półkę. I kto tu teraz skacze jak idiota po szkło kiedy ktoś zamawia piwo? Ja.

Usłyszałem za sobą śmiech kiedy podskoczyłem po raz kolejny.

-Patrz jaki mały - chamski rechot pijanych studentów lekko zakuł mnie w serce.

Chuj z nimi, to tylko głupie, nawalone dzieciaki. Policzyłem do dziesięciu żeby się lekko uspokoić i opanować irytację.

-Coś jeszcze, panowie? - zapytałem najmilszym tonem na jaki było mnie stać. Głupie gówniarze, karma wraca. - Zaraz zamykam, więc ostatnia szansa - dodałem już głośniej żeby reszta klientów również usłyszała.

Pół godziny później sprzątałem już po ostatnich gościach i byłem gotowy do wyjścia. Jedynie jeszcze przełożyłem wszystkie szklane rzeczy na niższe półki.

Jutro dowiem się kto tak lubi pośmiać się z mojego wzrostu. I obetnę mu połowę wypłaty.

Wychodząc i zamykając za sobą drzwi dostrzegłem światło wydobywające się z lokalu naprzeciwko mojego, który od roku stał pusty. Nie widziałem kto był w środku ani co robił. Jedynie miałem nadzieję, że to nie kolejny bar, bo w tej mieścinie nie ma miejsca na nas dwóch przy jednej ulicy.

Jadąc do domu miałem wrażenie, że jednak szybko nie pójdę spać. Do jasnej cholery. Czy chociaż raz nie mogę się wyłączyć po pracy i odpocząć?

Byłem w połowie drogi i miałem do wyboru jechać do domu i rzucić się na łóżko, ale być zaatakowanym przez mojego głodnego kota, którego oczywiście zapomniałem nakarmić czy wrócić się do całodobowego i ułaskawić Maximoffa.

Brawo Gabriel, kot cię sobie owinął wokół palca.

Zwróciłem i kilka minut później pchałem wózek w ostatnim otwartym markecie. Nienawidzę małych miast.

Światło jarzeniówek raziło mnie w oczy, ale dzielnie przemierzałem alejki. I tak musiałem dokupić coś do baru.

Wózek miałem już zapełniony ręcznikami papierowymi, plastikowymi słomkami I woreczkami do lodu. Jeszcze tylko żwirek i jedzenie.

Kurwa mać. Wspominałem już jak bardzo niski jestem? Bardzo. Stawałem na palcach, skakałem, próbowałem telekinezy. Nie żebym był jakiś specjalny, bo nie jestem. Naoglądałem się za dużo X-menów. Ale już wolałbym zawrzeć pakt z demonem za kilka dodatkowych centymetrów.

Opakowanie z karmą jak stało tak stoi na samej górze.

Nagle czyjaś dłoń sięgnęła po opakowanie. Świetnie, pewnie jakiś dupek chce sobie zażartować i udając, że chce mi pomóc zgarnie to do swojego koszyka na zakupy.

Ależ się kurewsko pomyliłem.

-Proszę - tajemniczy chłopak wręcz wcisnął mi pudełko w ręce i rzucając szybki uśmiech oddalił się zanim zdążyłem podziękować.

Później, wychodząc ze sklepu nadal byłem w szoku. Nie z powodu, że ktoś był dla mnie miły. Chociaż w sumie to też trochę.

Byłem w szoku, bo właśnie zobaczyłem najpiękniejsze oczy jakie ktokolwiek może posiadać.

Wyglądały jak słoneczniki. Zielone, czarne z małą nutą żółtego. Nie wiem jakim cudem.

Najpiękniejsze słoneczniki na całym świecie. Chyba właśnie się rozpadłem.

*

Przez cały poranek zastanawiałem się czy po prostu nie zostać w łóżku.

Oczy (i oczywiście ich właściciel) nie dawały mi spokoju. Chciałem zostać, leżeć bezczynnie i myśleć o nim.

I znowu się zaczyna. Nie znam go, on nie zna mnie. Był tylko dla mnie miły, a ja nie zobaczę go już więcej, szybko zapomnę i wszystko będzie dobrze. Tak, wmawiaj sobie.

Niestety jestem tym typem człowieka, który nigdy nie dostawał w życiu za dużo uwagi i teraz szukam jej wszędzie. To znaczy nie chodzę i nie krzyczę "halo, patrzcie na mnie, halo!", ale uwielbiam kiedy ktoś faktycznie i szczerze zainteresuje się moją osobą. Kiedy byłem młodszy robiłem wszystko żeby przynależeć gdzieś i do kogoś. Ale im bardziej chciałem być chciany - tym bardziej ludzie ode mnie odchodzili.

Stałem się zazdrosny. I to cholernie. Zaborczy w stosunku do nowych osób. Ale mam świadomość tego, że to nie jest zdrowe podejście, więc sam zacząłem się od wszystkich odsuwać. Tak będzie lepiej. Ja nie krzywdzę nikogo, nikt nie krzywdzi mnie i żyję sobie samotnie, ale spokojnie bez obawy, że ktoś złamie mi serce.

Otrząsnąłem się z moich wywodów kiedy usłyszałem ten denerwujący dźwięk telefonu. Nawet nie miałem okazji się porządnie wyspać, czego oni wszyscy ode mnie chcą.

-Czego? - warknąłem do słuchawki nawet nie patrząc kto jest po drugiej stronie.

-Uuu, szefie. Zły humorek? Ktoś tu nie zaliczył?

-Meg, a chcesz żebym ci obciął połowę pensji?

-Nie bardzo?

-To mów co się dzieje, do cholery. Wiesz, że dzisiaj przychodzę po południu, a to oznacza...?

-Nie zawracać dupy przed dwunastą. Tak, pamiętam, ale jest sytuacja awaryjna.

A miało być tak pięknie. Za jakie grzechy, dobry boże?

-Sprawa wygląda tak, że nie przyjechała dostawa alkoholu. Piwo jest, ale reszta...no słabo. A dzisiaj mamy rezerwację na wieczór panieński. Czyli dużo wina. Zrobisz coś z tym?

Westchnąłem zrezygnowany. Wymamrotałem szybkie tak do telefonu i rzuciłem nim przed siebie. A niech się nawet rozbije, mam to gdzieś. To miał być piękny poranek. Tylko ja, kawa i ja. Ale nie, bo wszystko jest przeciwko mnie.

Znowu muszę jechać do pieprzonego sklepu. Przysięgam, jeśli wino będzie na najwyższych półkach, to nie ręczę za siebie.

Może zacznę nosić buty na koturnach?

Nie jest za wesoło ogółem. Sprawa wygląda tak, że ledwo mam metr sześćdziesiąt pięć. Czy w poprzednim życiu byłem złym człowiekiem? Nie wiem.

Ale widząc jak teraz pierdoli się moje życie, to byłem kurewsko zły i karma dopiero teraz się na mnie odbija. Ubytkiem we wzroście. Pięć dodatkowych centymetrów zrobiłoby swoją robotę. A o dziesięciu to nawet nie ważę się myśleć.

Serio, w tym świecie teraz wszystko co większe to i lepsze. Czyli ja spadam na sam dół. Jestem gorszą partią. Kto by chciał miniaturowego chłopaka?

Nikt. No dobra, był jeden.

Myślałem, że w końcu spotkałem boga, szczęście kopnęło mnie w dupę i te inne miłe rzeczy.

Balthazar zamydlił mi oczy do tego stopnia, że w końcu poczułem się kochany i wartościowy. Mamił mnie słodkimi słówkami. Myślałem, że faktycznie coś znaczę. Moja samoocena przy nim podskoczyła do mocnej siódemki. Ale potem to spierdolił.

Wstydził się mnie. Pewnego razu przyłapałem go w klubie ze znajomymi. Czyli w innym miejscu, gdzie miał docelowo być. Poszedłem się kulturalnie przywitać. Inaczej mówiąc zrobić awanturę dlaczego mnie okłamał, ale on po prostu udawał, że mnie nie zna. Wyśmiał mnie przed wszystkimi.

Do drzwi odprowadziły mnie różne wyzwiska z jego strony. Od żałosnego karła, a kończąc na czymś o wiele gorszym. Później Balthazar uraczył mnie jedynie smsem ''sory, nie mogłem się przyznać, że spotykam się z tobą. To pa!'' Czy coś w tym guście. Nawet nie chcę już pamiętać.

Rozumiem, dla mnie nadziei nie ma. Okej, walić to. I pomyśleć, że chciałem mieć swój pierwszy raz z tym pustym kretynem.

Ach, to dołowanie się od samego rana jest takie orzeźwiające. Świetnie Gabriel, tak trzeba żyć. Idioto.

Dochodziła dziesiąta. Ociągając się wstałem z ciepłego łóżka uprzednio zrzucając z siebie kota. Ta pięciokilowa kulka tłuszczu syknęła na mnie wściekle i pacnęła łapą w nos.

-Ja cię karmię i wychowuję jak swoje, a ty tak się zachowujesz? - popatrzył na mnie jedynie jak na idiotę i zmieniając miejscówkę na ciepły od słońca parapet zwinął się w kulkę i znowu zasnął. - Też cię kocham.

Przeglądając listę zakupów, która wysłała mi Meg znowu pchałem ten cholerny wózek. Po drodze do alejki z winami zgarniałem rzeczy z listy.

-Hej! - Podskoczyłem wystraszony na dźwięk głosu tuż nade mną. Zawał w wieku trzydziestu trzech lat, tego mi brakowało. - Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć.

Znajomy głos. Spojrzałem na jego właściciela. A właściwie na jego klatkę piersiową.

-Oczy mam tutaj - zaśmiał się wskazując palcem na najpiękniejsze oczy na całym świecie.

Oddychaj, Gabriel! Spokojnie! Nie gap się, zamknij usta, ślinisz się. To on, to on, to on! Co mam robić? Co się robi w takich chwilach? Co się dzieje w ogóle!

-Sam.

-Co?

-Jestem Sam.

Czyli tak masz na imię, piękny chłopcze. Mężczyzno? Piękny mężczyzno?

-To jest moment, w którym mówisz swoje imię i dajesz mi swój numer telefonu, a potem idziemy na randkę ze śniadaniem.

Och, okej. Czar pierwszego wrażenia właśnie prysł. Pan Mam Piękne Oczy okazał się dupkiem robiącym sobie ze mnie żarty. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni. A ja głupi myślałem, że faktycznie jest kimś miłym. Gabriel, tyle lat żyjesz, a nadal wpadasz w to samo gówno. Pierdolone błędne koło. Wcale nie myślałem, że mógłbym się znowu komuś spodobać. Wcaaale.

Posłałem mu jedynie moje najgorsze, zabójcze spojrzenie i wściekłe pchnąłem wózek przed siebie zostawiając dupka za mną. A niech go diabli wezmą. I mnie też za robienie sobie złudnych nadziei.

-Oj no nie bądź taki, poczekaj.

Przyśpieszyłem kroku. Gdzie ta cholerna alejka z alkoholami?

Warzywa, chemia gospodarcza, mrożonki, słodycze. Nie Gabriel, zostaw słodycze. I tak mi się już oponka wylewa ze spodni.

Dobra, widzę alkohol. I chyba popełnię samobójstwo właśnie teraz, właśnie w tej chwili.

Na najwyższej półce stoi wino, które zamawiała klientka na wieczór panieński. A musiało być to konkretne I basta. Innego nie przyszła pani młoda nie wypije i podkreślała to kilkakrotnie.

W dodatku dupek nie odczepił się ode mnie i przylazł za mną. Idź gnębić kogoś innego, proszę.

-Może pomóc?

Wziąłem głęboki oddech i szybko policzyłem do dziesięciu. Uspokój się, Gabriel.

-Słuchaj no, ty...

Zamarłem. Albo umarłem na ułamek sekundy. Czemu aroganckie dupki zawsze muszą być takie przystojne?

Sam, jak się przedstawił stał teraz przede mną w rozpiętej kurtce ukazując swoje tatuaże. W oczy rzuciła mi się piękna mandala z wkomponowaną różą na jego szyi. Wzór ciągnął się w dół aż między obojczyki. Na palcach, którymi dotykał teraz swoich ust miał wytatuowane staranną kaligrafią jakieś słowo, jednak nie mogłem go odczytać. Chłopak był cholernie wysoki. Musiałem podnieść głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Właśnie poczułem się jeszcze mniejszy niż byłem w rzeczywistości. Dzięki, wielkoludzie. Wiesz jak zniszczyć komuś samoocenę.

Zabrakło mi słów. Myśl Gabriel. Musisz coś powiedzieć. Nie przejmuj się, i tak jest dupkiem.

-Lubisz to co widzisz?

Otrząsnąłem się teatralnie.

-Wręcz przeciwnie, nie schlebiaj sobie.

Pamiętaj, że on tylko z tobą pogrywa. I tak by się tobą nie zainteresował. Robi sobie żarty, bo wyglądasz jak jeden wielki żart.

Jesteś żartem, Gabriel.

Mój wewnętrzny głos zawsze wie kiedy wylać na mnie wiadro lodowatej wody i sprowadzić na ziemię.

Czym Sam różni się od tych gnojków z baru, którzy wyśmiewali mój wzrost? Niczym. Jest dokładnie taki sam.

Drogi Świecie, przestań się ze mną pieprzyć. Z poważaniem, zmęczony już tym życiem, ja.

-Słuchaj, proponuję sprawiedliwą wymianę. Ja ci podam moje imię, ty podasz mi skrzynkę wina i dasz mi spokój.

-Nie bardzo, niezbyt sprawiedliwe. Wychodzi jeden do dwóch. Chcę twoje imię i coś jeszcze. Żeby było po równo. Będziesz miał swoje wino i spokój.

Jakoś nie ufałem jego głupiemu uśmieszkowi. Ale raz kozie śmierć. Cholera, muszę mieć te butelki, bo inaczej impreza przeniesie się gdzieś indziej, a to oznacza mniejszy przychód w tym miesiącu, a na to nie mogłem sobie pozwolić. I tak już za dużo wykładałem w ten bar z własnej kieszeni.

-Imię i numer telefonu? - no to dojebałeś Gabriel. Czemu ja najpierw mówię, a potem myślę? Głupek!

-Stoi! Daj swój telefon - wyciągnął dłoń wyczerpująco.

Zdziwiony uniosłem brew.

-Puszczę sygnał z twojego na mój. Myślisz, że zaryzykuję, a ty dasz mi fałszywy numer? Marzenie, skarbie.

-Nie jestem twoim skarbem - warknąłem ostrzegawczo.

Chwilę później z zadziornym uśmieszkiem zapisywał mój numer na swoim telefonie. Nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od jego zwinnych, wytatuowanych palców.

-Jak cię zapisać? Obiecałaś swoje imię.

-Twój największy koszmar.

-Jesteś przeuroczy. Jeszcze raz twoje imię, ale tym razem się postaraj.

Ja uroczy? Ja? Dobry boże, gdyby on tylko wiedział. Część mojej przeszłości jest tak zła, że boję się samych wspomnień.

-Gabriel. Jestem Gabriel.

Wyplułem swoje imię jakby było najgorszą klątwą i zostawiłem pchnąłem przed siebie wózek załadowany winem.

Odwróciłem się jedynie, by upewnić się czy Sam znowu za mną idzie.

Stał w tym samym miejscu.

\- Do zobaczenia, Gabe!

Po moim trupie.

W samochodzie na spokojnie przeanalizowałem co się właśnie stało.

Dlaczego król dupków o pięknych oczach chciał mój numer? I chyba będę musiał zmienić mój ulubiony sklep żeby już więcej go nie spotkać. Czuję, że jego osoba to kłopoty. Kłopoty dla mojego serca i psychiki dokładniej mówiąc, bo pewnie chcąc nie chcąc znowu zacznę o nim rozmyślać, idealizować i wmawiać sobie, że nie jest taki zły jak się wydaje.

Nawet go nie lubię, nie znam go, do jasnej cholery. Jest po prostu przystojny. Jest przystojnym idiotą ze słonecznikami zamiast oczu.

Na wszelki wypadek zapisałem jego numer pod nazwą "arogancki dupek z pięknymi oczami(uspokój się, gabe)".

I teraz zostaje mi zastanawianie się czy pierwszym smsie nazwie mnie karłem, hobbitem, kurduplem, konusem czy krasnalem.

W sumie nie wygląda na aż takiego mądrego, więc pewnie nie wymyśli niczego czego jeszcze nie słyszałem. A było tego dużo.

Spojrzałem na zegarek. Dochodziła powoli pierwsza po południu. Gdyby nie ten idiota, to zrobiłbym zakupy szybciej. Cholera, tyle do zrobienia! Odpaliłem swoje Q7 i ruszyłem do baru. Tak, nadrabiam ubytki we wzroście dużym samochodem. Jak żałosne jest to?

Wieczór panieński okazał się sukcesem. Dowodem był mój wielki kac. Największy jakiego miałem od czasów collage'u. Kiedy wszystkie panie dowiedziały się, że jestem gejem, zaprosiły mnie do swojego stolika I upiły. Nie żebym się opierał. Zgodziłem się na jedną symboliczną lampkę wina. Albo osiem? Nie pamiętam. Nic. Totalnie. Sprawdziłem czy nie dzwoniłem do nikogo po pijaku. W rejestrze pusto. I chyba nie zrobiłem nic głupiego. Nienawidzę mieć moralniaka. Ale chyba jednak wypłakałem się na ramieniu przyszłej panny młodej, że nikogo nie mam I nikt mnie nie chce. Klasyczny ja. Czuję się jak stereotypowy gej. Wino, kobiety I płakanie nad facetami. Zaraz, czy ja im opowiedziałem o Samie? Proszę, oby nie. Chciałem go wyrzucić z mojej głowy, ale myśląc o nim ni jak nie mogłem się go pozbyć. Co jest w tych facetach?

Dobrze, że mam dzisiaj wolny dzień. Mogę w spokoju odchorować kaca.

Moją uwagę przykuł dźwięk wiadomości. Proszę, niech to tylko nie będzie ktoś z pracy proszę.

**dzwonili do mnie z nieba. mówili, że im anioł uciekł. nie martw się, nie powiem gdzie jesteś. X**

Co co chuja?

Sekundę później doszła kolejna wiadomość.

**Przepraszam, nie umiem w podryw. Ukradłem to z internetu. Kawa dzisiaj? Tu Sam jakbyś nie zapisał mojego numeru;)**

Nie wierzę w to co widzę. Chyba jestem nadal pijany. Muszę być, bo to jest jakiś jeden wielki żart. Dla pewności przetarłem oczy. On naprawdę to napisał. Pewnie się nabija. Założył się ze swoimi przygłupimi jak on koleżkami, że przeleci jakąś chodzącą kreaturę. Czy my jesteśmy w liceum? Halo, dzieciaku, te czasy minęły.

 _Raczej się nie skuszę_ – odpisałem. Jednak nie umiem ignorować wiadomości. Muszę mieć ostatnie zdanie w temacie.

Czas ruszyć dupę z łóżka. Ale najpierw kawa. I gdzie są do cholery moje okulary?

Spojrzałem na siebie w lustrze. Ten zarost totalnie mnie postarza, ale z drugiej strony bez niego wyglądam jak dziecko I widać mój wystający podbródek. Czemu dostałem takie chujowe geny, co? Reszta mojego rodzeństwa miała wielkie szczęście. Ale nie ja. No bo czemu. Kochani rodzice pewnie pomyśleli ''a chuj, mamy trójkę ładnych dzieci, czwarty może być już brzydki''. Tak było, nie zmyślam. No I jestem sobie ja, brzydki Gabe.

Podwójne espresso jeden ibuprofen postawiły mnie na nogi.

**A może jednak? Xx**

_Której części słowa ''nie'' nie rozumiesz?_ \- odpisałem już lekko zirytowany. Chyba zakład musi być naprawdę dobrze opłacany, że chłopak nie odpuszcza. 

**rozumiem doskonale. jedynie nie rozumiem czemu mówisz nie kiedy myślisz cos innego**

_słuchaj, nie mam siły na słowne przepychanki, miałem ciężką noc i nie zamierzam jeszcze znosić ciebie. Odpuść sobie ten żart , bo nie jest mi do śmiechu_ – cholerny dzieciak. Wyłączyłem telefon i rzuciłem nim przed siebie. 

Kto mu dał pozwolenie do wjebania się buciorami w moje życie? A było tak spokojnie. Im bardziej się staram, tym bardziej moje życie się rozwala na kawałki. 

Drogi Świecie (znowu), czy to żart? Z poważaniem ja, człowiek, który tylko chciał spokoju, a w zamian dostał zielonookiego potwora. 

* 

Kiedy myślisz, że wszystko jest okej zaczynasz mieć podejrzenia. Minęło dokładnie dziewięć dni od smsowej przepychanki. Przestałem się nią przejmować na szczęście. Dlaczego mam się przejmować dupkiem. Ale po prostu było za spokojnie. A może to po prostu już koniec? Znudził się. Zadziałało. Ignoruj, a będzie ci dane. 

Był piątkowy wieczór. Dzisiaj ja obejmowałem bar, Charlie została do pomocy. Uwielbiam tę dziewczynę. Idealna młodsza siostra. 

Podałem jej pokrojoną limonkę do mojito. 

-Nie, nie, nie. Słuchaj mnie uważnie. X-23 nie jest damską wersją Wolverine'a. Ona jest jego klonem. Ona jest Wolverinem. 

-Czyli jest kobietą Wolverinem. Skopiowali jego DNA i dali jej. Proste, wychodzi wszystko na to samo. Prawie tak samo powstał Deadpool. Można powiedzieć, że praktycznie są jego dziećmi. 

-Wade by oszalał, gdyby to usłyszał – zaśmiała się Charlie. - Albo słuchaj tego. Deadpool z Colossuem czy z Cablem? 

-Cable. Totalnie Cable. Nawet nie zaczynaj tego tematu ze mną. To może się źle skończyć. 

-Przepraszam, dostanę w końcu mojego drinka? - blond dziewczę przed barem patrzyło na nas zirytowane. Ups. Dwójka nerdów na jednej zmianie to zły pomysł. Charlie wydała trawiastego drinka i kiedy dziewczyna zniknęła z naszego pola widzenia, obydwoje wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. 

-Przypomnij mi proszę, Gabrielu. W którym to roku pijano mojito? 

-Skarbie, nie jestem aż taki stary. 

Jak na piątkowy wieczór, w barze było nadzwyczajnie spokojnie. Zwykle przychodzili tu studenci, ale widocznie mają teraz jakąś przerwę i porozjeżdżali się do domów. Nie wiem, nie znam się. Nawet nie pamiętam moich studenckich czasów. 

Postanowiłem włączyć jakąś muzykę. Za cicho tutaj. Poszedłem na zaplecze, gdzie stał cały sprzęt i kilka płyt ze składankami. Jestem w humorze na lata osiemdziesiąte. 

Z głośników poleciał Eddie Money. 

Podśpiewując pod nosem _Take Me Home Tonight_ z uśmiechem nalewałem klientom piwo. Sam w sumie byłem już lekko wstawiony. Nigdy nie odmawiam drinka czy dwóch z Charlie. Czemu po alkoholu wszystko jest takie lepsze? Chcę być pijany już zawsze. 

Drzwi do baru otworzyły się na oścież. Zimny wiatr uderzył mnie lekko w twarz. 

-Pójdziesz na zaplecze po kieliszki? 

Zniknąłem na chwilę, a kiedy podawałem Charlie zestaw czystego szkła, przy barze stał on wpatrując się we mnie z lekkim uśmiechem. Wiedziałem, że dzisiaj jest podejrzanie zbyt spokojnie. 

Proszę, Charlie, obsłuż go za mnie, modliłem się w duchu, ale ruda była zajęta przygotowywaniem drinków. 

Nogi miałem jak z ołowiu kiedy podchodziłem do Sama. Moją zbolałą minę można było chyba zobaczyć z każdego zakątka świata. Nalałem sobie po drodze szybkiego shota. Nie byłem aż tak wstawiony, żeby się z nim skonfrontować. 

-Gabriel – skinął mi głową kiedy wreszcie do niego podszedłem. 

-Sam – dystans, Gabriel. Pamiętaj o dystansie. - Co podać? 

-Belgian Red. 

Podałem mu butelkę. Zapłacił. Odszedł do stolika, gdzie siedziała jego grupka znajomych. Ja odetchnąłem, że tylko na tym skończył się nasz kontakt. Rzuciłem jeszcze okiem na facetów, z którym siedzi Sam. Wszyscy mieli tatuaże. Czyżby jakiś konwent się zapowiadał w naszej mieścinie? Ja nie mam nic przeciwko, będzie na co popatrzeć. Na kogo. Stop, Gabriel. Uspokój się. Dupkom mówimy nie. 

-O, poznałeś już chłopaków? - podekscytowany głosik Charlie uderzył w moje bębenki uszne. 

-Co? Nie znam ich. W sumie tylko tego w czapce – wskazałem na Sama. - Gadałem z nim raz czy dwa przypadkiem. 

-Przecież to chłopaki ze studia naprzeciwko. Wczoraj było otwarcie. Sam i Dean są mega mili. Castiel, to ten z ciemnymi włosami, trochę cichy, ale jest w porządku. On i Dean chyba są parą, ale mój gejradar trochę oszalał w ich towarzystwie. A blondynka to Jo. Piękna. 

Wczoraj to ja miałem inne sprawy na głowie. Jak kolejny epizod depresyjny. Odpuściłem sobie pracę w tym dniu. Chociaż przyznam, że powinienem zauważyć, że po drugiej stronie ulicy w końcu coś się otwiera. 

Przy stoliku Sama wybuchł śmiech. Nawet Castiel, który podobno jest cichy śmiał się jak głupi. Wszyscy patrzyli w stronę moją i Charlie. Kiedy złapałem kontakt wzrokowy z Samem, ten szybko odwrócił głowę. Reszta tak samo i momentalnie ucichli. Miałem wrażenie, że ktoś tam wymówił moje imię. Och świetnie, czyli jestem u nich tematem do żartów. Ale czego innego się spodziewać. Czułem, że łzy zaczynają napływać do moich oczu. Beksa, pieprzona beksa. Dorośnij, kurwa, Gabriel. Dorośnij Powtarzałem sobie te słowa w głowie jak mantrę. Nie rycz, dorośnij \- Zaraz wracam - rzuciłem szybko do Charlie i wyszedłem na zaplecze. Zamknąłem się w łazience i chowają twarz w brudny ręcznik krzyknąłem ile miałem siły w płucach. Nie podziałało. Moje serce nadal waliło jak oszalałe, a łzy nie chciały przestać lecieć. Spokojnie, to na pewno nie z ciebie się śmiali, mówiłem sobie. Jesteś wstawiony, źle odbierasz co się wokół ciebie dzieje. Kolejny raz zdusiłem krzyk. Lepiej, już jest lepiej. Obmyłem twarz zimną wodą i byłem gotowy wrócić za bar. I tak zaraz zamknięcie. -Wszystko okej, Gabe? Kochana Charlie. Pokiwałem głową. -Znowu miałeś to samo? Znowu przytaknąłem. -Chodź do mnie - przyciągnęła mnie do mocnego uścisku. Objąłem ją w pasie i wtuliłem twarz w zagięcie jej szyi. -Powiesz co się stało?  
Zaprzeczyłem. To głupie. Moje problemy są głupie i nie będę jej zawracał nimi głowy.  
-No już, uszy do góry, uśmiech na twarz i chodźmy wyrzucić ostatnich klientów, co?-ruda otarła mi pojedyncze łzy z policzków i mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem.  
Wychodząc z zaplecza przeleciałem szybko wzrokiem cały bar. Towarzystwo ze studia tatuażu szybko się zebrało o dziwo. Myślałem, że będę musiał ich wypraszać, a nie chciałem żadnej bliższej interakcji z tymi ludźmi.  
Ostatni klient wyszedł i zostaliśmy z Charlie sami.  
-Siadaj - stanowczym głosem wskazała na wysoki stołek przed barem. Oho, czeka mnie spowiedź. Kiedy już jakoś się wgramoliłem na siedzisko, ona postawiła przede mną dwie duże szklanki na drinki.  
-Ty chcesz żebym znów miał kaca, tak?  
-Nie, Gabe. Chcę z tobą porozmawiać. Pij.  
W moją stronę podsunęła Cuba Libre. Wziąłem pierwszy łyk i zakrztusiłem się. Oczywiście, nawet nie umiesz pić, Gabriel.  
-Kochana, ale ty wiesz, że alkohol mnie trochę kosztuje, tak? Ile tu tego rumu wlałaś?  
-Wystarczająco. Co się stało, Gabe?  
Potrzebowałem jednak wypić więcej.  
-Te paranoje wracają, Charlie. Ciągle mam wrażenie, że każdy na mnie patrzy, ocenia, słyszę jak szepczą te...te rzeczy.  
-Ale przecież do niedawna było tak dobrze, prawda?  
-Ale on to zjebał! Całą moją pracę, wszystko co włożyłem w to, żeby znowu żyć jak człowiek po odejściu Balthzara.  
Zmrużyła oczy próbując domyślić się o co mi chodzi.  
-Sam. Pojawił się znikąd i wprosił się do mojego życia.  
-Ale co zrobił, do jasnej cholery, Gabriel? Skrzywdził cię? Obraził?  
Zamilknąłem na chwilę i dopiłem resztki drinka. Wiedziałem, że to głupie. Ta cała moja szopka. Jak zawsze dramatyzuję.  
-Chciał mnie gdzieś zaprosić.  
-I to wszystko?  
Przytaknąłem.  
-Głuptasie. Nie sądzisz, że po prostu mu się podobasz?  
Wybuchnąłem śmiechem. Ja? Podobać się komuś?  
-Kochana, ostatnia osoba, której podobno się podobałem zaśmiała mi się w twarz po zobaczeniu mnie i wyszła z kawiarni.  
-Przyznaję, ten dupek był wyjątkowym chujem, ale to nie oznacza, że wszyscy tacy są. Daj mu szansę, a co najważniejsze daj szansę sobie.  
-A co jeśli te zagrywki to po prostu zakład z tymi jego kumplami ze studia? Są nowi w mieście, nudzi im się, więc pewnie odpierdalają jakieś numery dla zabicia czasu.  
Nadal nie wierzyłem, że Sam może mieć wobec mnie szczere intencje. Nikt kto był przed nim nie miał, więc dlaczego on ma mieć. Nie czuję się na siłach żeby komuś zaufać. I nagle pojawia się on. Jak mam to zinterpretować?  
Charlie wywrócila oczami i poklepała mnie po policzku.  
-Skarbie, naoglądałeś się za dużo głupich komedii dla licealistów. Normalni ludzie tak nie robią. Idź już do domu, okej? Ja tu wszystko ogarnę i pozamykam.  
-Dziękuję, jesteś kochana. Dobranoc. 

Było już dobre po drugiej w nocy kiedy zamykałem za sobą drzwi. Pomachałem do Charlie przez szybę i lekko chwiejnym krokiem ruszyłem w stronę mieszkania. Dwudziestominutowy spacer powinien mnie trochę otrzeźwić. -Gabriel!  
Ten głos. Znowu ten głos. Przyśpieszyłem kroku. Daj mi spokój, proszę.  
Sam dogonił mnie ułamek sekundy później. A niech was cholera weźmie, moje krótkie nogi.  
-Nie powinieneś wracać sam w nocy.  
-Jesteś moją matką czy co? - warknąłem. Od początku jestem dla niego niemiły, a on nie odpuszcza. -Co z tobą jest nie tak?  
-Ze mną? - zdziwił się.  
-A jest tu ktoś inny? - zatrzymałem się i teatralnie wskazałem na pustą ulicę. -Słuchaj, nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Moja niechęć do ciebie bije ode mnie na kilometr. Daj mi już spokój. Chyba, że nie możesz, co? -dawaj Gabriel, wyrzuć z siebie wszystko. To mówi teraz alkohol, a nie ty. - Masz ze swoimi kumplami jakiś zakład?  
-O czym ty mówisz?  
Okej, jego zdziwiona mina lekko mnie wstrzymała.  
-Wasza czwórka pojawia się tu z znikąd, a ty nagle do mnie podbijasz. To zakład, że dasz radę przelecieć takie coś jak ja?  
-Większej bzdury dawno nie słyszałem. Powinienem się obrazić, że zarzucasz mi takie coś. Żaden zakład, uwierz mi. Przykro mi, że tak myślisz.  
Jasne, jasne. Kłam, ja słucham dalej.  
Albo i nie. Chciałem iść do domu. Byłem zmęczony.  
-Wiesz co...Nie mam słów.  
Odwróciłem się od niego i wbijając nerwowo pięści w kieszenie kurtki kontynuowałem spacer do domu. Spać, proszę. Ale za mną ruszył Sam. Nawet nie miałem już siły się kłócić. Ja wiem swoje, a on swoje kłamstwa.  
-Po prostu odprowadzę cię do domu. Nie chcę żebyś szedł sam.  
-Mhm - mruknąłem jedynie. Miałem to już głęboko gdzieś.  
Sam wytrwale szedł koło mnie ciągle coś mówiąc o swoim bracie, o nowym projekcie tatuażu, który teraz rysuje, o ostatniej klientce, która robiła przerwy na papierosa co 5 minut przez co cały projekt zajął mu kilka godzin.  
-A to był dosłownie trzy centymetrowy kwiatek. Głupi kwiatek zajął mi cały dzień.  
Jego głos był w sumie przyjemny. Ja z drugiej strony nie mówiłem nic, bo jeśli otworzyłbym usta, to zepsułbym ten moment. Lubiłem kiedy ludzie opowiadali o czymś, co kochają. On kocha sztukę, a ja lubię piękne rzeczy. I nadal cholernie lubię jego oczy. Dwa głupie słoneczniki, które dały mi malutką złudną nadzieję.  
Nawet jeśli jego intencje były szczere, to co? Co on mógłby widzieć w człowieku, który we własnych oczach jest dla siebie zerem.  
-Jesteśmy - mruknąłem cicho kiedy stanęliśmy pod budynkiem, w którym mieszkam.  
-Och - powiedział tylko.  
-Och.  
Staliśmy tak naprzeciwko siebie, ja hardo wpatrywałem się w popękaną płytę chodnikową. Miałem wrażenie, że do niej przyrosłem na dobre. Nie chciałem się ruszyć. Byłem blisko jego, jego oczu i...nie wiem. Jakby coś we mnie pękło.  
Poczułem ciepłą dłoń na moim zimnym policzku. Zielone oczy Sama były teraz na równi z moimi. Gładził moją skórę, jakby to był najdelikatniejszy materiał na świecie. A ja tylko stałem i na to pozwalałem. Co ty robisz, Gabriel? Nie stój tak, zrób coś.  
Mój pieprzony wewnętrzny głos musiał się odezwać. Panika. Słyszałem jak moje serce zaczyna bić jak szalone.  
Odsunąłem się od niego jak poparzony. Uczucie bezpieczeństwa zniknęło.  
-Muszę iść...Ja m-muszę. Przepraszam.  
Trzęsącymi się dłońmi otworzyłem drzwi, biegnąc po dwa stopnie, chciałem jak najszybciej znaleźć się w moim mieszkaniu.  
Za trzecim razem w końcu trafiłem kluczem do zamka.  
Osunąłem się po zimnej ścianie i po prostu poryczałem się jak dziecko.  
Bo przez ten niewielki gest po raz pierwszy od dawna znowu poczułem się chciany. Nawet jeśli to nie było szczere.  
Proszę, proszę, proszę. Niech to będzie naprawdę. 

***  
** Nie wiem co mi odbiło, ale po tygodniu męczenia mnie wiadomościami przez Sama, zgodziłem się wyjść z nim na kawę. Głównie to Charlie i Meg, która została wtajemniczona - zmusiły mnie bym w końcu powiedział mu tak.  
I wychodzimy dzisiaj wieczorem. Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz się tak bardzo stresowałem. 

**nie mogę się doczekać kiedy się zobaczymy!!** Wow, dzieciak jest naprawdę podekscytowany. 

****

_widzisz mnie właśnie w tej chwili, zadowolony?_ odpisałem szybko i pomachałem mu. Mój bar wychodzi idealnie naprzeciwko jego studia i widziałem co się u nich dzieje. Chłopak odmachał mi jedną ręką, a w drugiej trzymał telefon, na którym zaczął szybko coś pisać. 

****naah, wolę mieć cię twarzą w twarz** **

Że co? Cholerny dzieciak znowu sobie ze mną pogrywa. Tylko dlaczego zrobiło mi się zajebiście gorąco od tych słów. Pewnie to ja źle zrozumiałem.  
Nie wiedziałem co mu odpisać, więc zwyczajnie stchórzyłem, pomachałem mu i uciekłem za bar czyścić szklanki.  
-Gotowy na randkę? -Uspokój się, Charlie. To tylko kawa. Pierwsza i ostatnia. Ja nie chodzę na randki.  
Okej, będę szczery. Nie mogłem się doczekać spotkania z nim.  
Po ostatnim incydencie pod moim domem, Sam dał mi trochę przestrzeni, nie przychodził do baru. I dobrze. Jakby wyczuł, że potrzebuję to wszystko ogarnąć po swojemu. Może dzieciak wcale nie był taki zły. Ale i tak zasypywał mnie smsami. Nic specjalnego, ale był mistrzem najgorszych żartów jakie kiedykolwiek czytałem.  
Jest przystojny i zabawny, nie zraził się do mnie kiedy próbowałem go od siebie odsunąć. Szczerze mówiąc nadal jestem tym wszystkim przytłoczony, ale bardziej w pozytywnym sensie. O ile można być przytłoczonym pozytywnie.  
I co najważniejsze nie przypominał Balthazara. Nie był nim.  
To chyba jednak był czas żeby jednak wziąć się w garść i przestać być taką życiową pizdą. Nie chcę przez resztę życia tylko siedzieć i użalać się nad sobą.  
Czas dać sobie szansę na bycie szczęśliwym. Łatwo mówić, trudniej zrobić, ale naprawdę chcę w końcu zaznać szczęścia. Chujowo tak żyć i umrzeć jako smutna pizda.  
Już wyobrażam sobie swój nagrobek.  
"Tu leży Gabriel, numer jeden spośród smutnych cip".  
Aż parsknąłem.  
-Gabe, zaraz siódma. Zbieraj się księżniczko - Charlie wyrwała mnie z rozmyśleń. Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy minął ten czas. -Tak idziesz ubrany?  
Spojrzałem na swoje jeansy i koszulę.  
-Przecież czyste jest, co chcesz?  
-Nie mam na ciebie słów, Gabriel. Dobra, wyglądasz jako-tako. Idź już, Sam właśnie wychodzi ze studia. 

Zgarnąłem po drodze moją kurtkę i byłem gotowy. To tylko głupia kawa z zajebiście przystojnym facetem, nie ma co się denerwować, Gabriel. 

-No cóż, nie jest to kawiarnia, ale też jest ładnie – stwierdziłem patrząc na zachodzące na tle morza słońce. 

-Miałem nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. Kawiarnie są już takie przereklamowane na pierwsze randki. Dean powiedział, żebym zachował się jak facet i zabrał cię w jakieś miłe miejsce no i pomyślałem o plaży. O tej porze jest mniej... 

-Zaraz, randka? - przerwałem mu. Zmarszczyłem brwi. Miałem się w nic nie angażować, a on mnie zabiera na randkę. Miałem też zacząć być szczęśliwy. Daj szansę, Gabriel. - Ech, okej. To jest randka. 

Kiedy jechaliśmy na miejsce miałem nadzieję, że po prostu jedziemy do miasta obok, które jest większe. Chociaż przez całą drogę tutaj zdążyłem się dowiedzieć co nieco o Samie. Opowiedział mi o swojej rodzinie. Mieszkali tu w Wrightsville Beach, ale wyprowadzili się kiedy Dean i Sam byli jeszcze mali. Mówiąc wyprowadzili się mam na myśli uciekli od ojca alkoholika. 

Znałem go, ale nie pamiętam ani Sama ani Deana. A stary Winchester umarł niecały rok temu, zostawiając chłopakom po sobie dom i właśnie lokal, w którym mają teraz studio. John często przychodził napić się do mojego baru, ale nie był zbyt rozmownym człowiekiem. Wiecznie smutny, zawsze trzymał się z boku. Na jego pogrzebie prawie nikt się nie pojawił. Ja wpadłem jedynie pożegnać stałego klienta. 

-Czemu nie chcieliście tego sprzedać? - zapytałem kiedy już siedzieliśmy na kocu popijając zimnawą już kawę, którą kupił po drodze. - Nie żeby to miast jakoś szczególnie tętniło życiem. Tu jest pusto. Chociaż nie, kilka lat temu kręcili tu zdjęcia do jakiegoś filmu. Wręcz wydarzenie roku. 

-Właśnie o to nam chodziło. Chcieliśmy uciec z miasta i wtedy dowiedzieliśmy się z Deanem o spadku. Prawie rok zajęło nam zamknięcie starych spraw i sprowadzenie się tutaj. Może nie mamy najlepszych wspomnień z tym miejscem, ale czas zrobić nowe, prawda? 

Skinąłem głową na jego słowa. I było mi teraz wstyd. Wziąłem go za idiotę, za totalnego dupka, nie biorąc pod uwagę tego, że też jest człowiekiem, że czuje, że ma swoje problemy. Może nie powiedział mi za wiele, ale czułem, że przeszedł wiele. Ugh, trzeba rozładować atmosferę. 

-Okej, nie śmiej się ze mnie, ale – musiałem mu to powiedzieć, bo nie wytrzymam – czy ktoś już ci mówił, że masz oczy jak słoneczniki? 

-Gabriel, czy ty mnie podrywasz? - zaśmiał się, ale widziałem jak policzki pokrywają mu się czerwieniu. Tu cię mam. -Właściwie to częściej słyszałem, że są nijakie. Ale słoneczniki? To słyszę pierwszy raz. 

Słońce już dawno zaszło i niebo obsypało się gwiazdami. Położyłem się na kocu obok Sama by mieć na nie lepszy widok. Fale cicho obijały się o brzeg. Było idealnie. W końcu cieszyłem się chwilą. 

-Sam? - szepnąłem. 

-Hm? 

-Przepraszam za bycie takim dupkiem. Źle cię oceniłem. 

-Nie gniewam się. 

Jego dłoń jakoś odnalazła moją i złączył nasze palce. 

Drogi Świecie, dziękuję za danie mi kopniaka w dupę, żebym mógł ruszyć dalej. <

* 

Sam naprawdę starał się, by stać się częścią mojego życia. Moje kłopoty z zaufaniem czasami jeszcze się odzywały, ale ignorowałem ten głupi głosik, który tylko czasem przypominał mi, że nie jestem godny odrobiny szczęścia. Chciałem Sama dopuścić do siebie bliżej, ale ustaliłem sobie zasadę. Małe kroczki, wszystko na spokojnie. Nie chcę sobie robić na nic nadziei, więc traktuję Sama jak przyjaciela. Przyjaciela, który cholernie mi się podoba. A jedna randka nie robi z niego mojego chłopaka, więc nie ma czym się ekscytować. To nic nie znaczy. Może po prostu zaprosił mnie na przyjacielską randkę? Cholera, Gabriel. Przestań nadinterpretować. Plus nadal nie wierzyłem w to całe jego podrywanie mnie. Kto by chciał podrywać taką kluskę jak ja. 

-Gabriel, myślę, że ta szklanka jest już aż za dobrze wypolerowana. Odstaw ją – z zamyśleń wyrwał mnie głos Charlie. Nawet jej nie zauważyłem. Ten chłopak zajmuje zbyt dużą część moich myśli. - Plus Sam się na ciebie gapi. Znowu. 

Spojrzałem w stronę studia. Miałem idealny widok na niego. Sam siedział na małej kanapie, na kolanach miał szkicownik i coś tworzył. Czapka, z którą prawie się nie rozstawał opadała mu na oczy. 

-Nie prawda. 

-Przysięgam, przed chwilą się patrzył. 

Już miałem znowu zaprzeczyć, ale przerwał mi dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. 

**Kaaawy, proszę:( niedługo mam klienta a nie dokończylem projektu i nie moge sie wyrwac ze studia. A dean jest leniwym dupkiem**

>Zaśmiałem się pod nosem. Nawet nie odpisałem, jedynie pokazałem mu wyciągnięty w górę kciuk i udałem się do kawiarni obok. Kwadrans później miałem już trzy kawy na wynos i wchodziłem do studia Winchesterów. 

-Sam, twój chłopak to skarb – powiedział Dean biorąc ode mnie kawę. - Dzięki. 

-Nie jestem jego chłopakiem – mruknąłem. Czułem jak policzki zaczynają mnie piec. Cholera, Gabriel, nie czerwień się teraz. 

-Mówiłem ci, głupku, że te słabe podrywy z internetu nie zadziałają. Od roku do niego wzdychasz i wyskakujesz z takim słabym gównem. Wstyd mi za ciebie. Winchesterowie przechodzą od razu do rzeczy. 

Co tu się dzieje? Okej, jestem skonfundowany. Co to za żarty. Stałem tak pomiędzy braćmi skacząc wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego. Sam starał się zabić wzrokiem Deana. Dean z kolei stał cały zadowolony z siebie. 

-Palant – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Sam. 

-Suka – odciął się starszy. - Zostawiam was samych. 

Na odchodne puścił bratu oczko i wyszedł ze studia. 

-Dostanę jakieś wytłumaczenie? Bo jak bardzo chciałbym coś zrozumieć z tego, to nie pojmuję totalnie nic. 

-Obiecał, że z tym nie wyskoczy, bo sam chciałem ci wszystko powiedzieć, ale... 

-Do rzeczy, Sam, do rzeczy – ponagliłem go. Moja niecierpliwa strona się odezwała. 

Chłopak usiadł na kanapie przy oknie i skinął nieśmiało na miejsce obok siebie. 

-Kiedy umarł ojciec, przyjechałem na jego pogrzeb. Nie mogłem się odważyć, żeby uczestniczyć w nim całkiem, bo nawet po śmierci czułem do niego urazę. Stałem z tyłu i wtedy zobaczyłem ciebie. Byłeś tam jako jeden z niewielu. 

Wzruszyłem ramionami. Co miałem zrobić? Czułem, że dobrą rzeczą będzie pójście tam. Był taki samotny. 

-Potem widywałem cię w mieście kilkakrotnie. Raz byłem w twoim barze, ale nie mogłem odważyć się żeby zgadać. Siedziałem w tym kącie jak idiota i nie mogłem oderwać od ciebie oczu. Patrzyłem jak rozmawiasz z ludźmi, jak się śmiejesz, jak uśmiechasz, na to jak się poruszasz, jak stajesz na palcach kiedy nie mogłeś czegoś dosięgnąć. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek mnie to spodka, ale spodobałeś mi się od pierwszego wejrzenia, a potem musiałem wrócić do siebie i od tamtej pory nie przestałem o tobie myśleć. 

Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. To wszystko wydawało się takie nieprawdziwe. Całe życie zaznawałem tylko fałszywych uczuć, więc proszę mi wybaczyć moje mieszane emocje. 

Kiedy udało nam się tutaj przeprowadzić, miałem wielkie nadzieje, że znowu cię zobaczę. A kiedy zobaczyłem cię w sklepie, to totalnie spanikowałem. Uznałem, że teraz albo nigdy. No i wyszedłem na dupka z moim tanim podrywem. Więc jeśli zechciałbyś dać mi szansę na coś więcej... 

I wtedy spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi przeklętymi oczami wyczekując odpowiedzi, ale ja nie miałem żadnej. Albo miałem, ale nadal się jej bałem. Wstałem i wyszedłem bez słowa. 

Nie, ja nie wyszedłem. Ja uciekłem. 

*****

Wcisnąłem Meg i Charlie jakąś głupią wymówkę, kazałem zająć się barem i teraz jak ostatni idiota i tchórz siedzę zamknięty od kilku dni we własnym mieszkaniu. 

Nawet sam nie wiedziałem czemu to zrobiłem. Przytłoczył mnie nadmiar informacji? Wiem tylko tyle, że jeśli powiedziałbym tak, to potem wszystko by runęło jak domek z kart. Sam nie zasługuje, żeby utknąć w związku z kimś takim jak ja. Nie potrafiłbym się przekonać, że on naprawdę mnie lubi, że chce być ze mną naprawdę. Jest zbyt idealny, by być ze mną. Byłbym zazdrosny o każdą osobę, która na niego spojrzy, zamieni z nim słowo, dotknie go i w końcu miałby mnie dość i kazał spierdalać. Po co mam dawać szansę na to wszystko kiedy już znam zakończenie. Nie każdy zasługuje na szczęśliwe życie i ja chyba jestem w gronie tych wybrańców. A miałem sobie dać szansę. Chcę do końca życia zostać w łóżku, użalać się nad sobą i słuchać smutnych piosenek dołując się jeszcze bardziej. Jestem tchórzliwym kretynem. 

Nagle dobiegło mnie głośne, wręcz agresywne pukanie do moich drzwi. Zwlokłem się z łóżka. Pukanie było coraz bardziej natarczywe. 

-Gabrielu Nathanielu Novak, otwórz te drzwi, do ciężkiej cholery. Dobrze wiem, że tam jesteś! 

O nie. Tylko jedna osoba na świecie się tak do mnie zwraca, więc lepiej je szybko otworzę zanim zostaną wyważone. 

-Witaj, mamo – przywitałem kobietę stojącą za drzwiami. Jak zawsze w nienagannym dwuczęściowym kostiumie, usta zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę. Donna Novak zawsze wyglądała na najbardziej bezwzględną osobę jaka chodziła po tym świecie, ale naprawdę była najlepszą mamą jaką mogłem sobie wymarzyć. -Co tu robisz? - zapytałem tuląc się do niej. Brakowało mi jej. 

-Byłam w okolicy. Pomyślałam, że wpadnę do baru, ale twoje dziewczyny powiedziały, że wziąłeś wolne i nie ma cię już tydzień. 

-Ta, pomyślałem, że w końcu odpocznę. 

-I nie ruszasz się stąd od siedmiu dni, tak? - spojrzała na mnie tym swoim przenikającym duszę wzrokiem i już wiedziałem, że wyczytała ze mnie wszystko jak z otwartej książki. - Idź pod prysznic, bo czułam cię już zza zamkniętych drzwi. I szykuj się na rozmowę. 

Pół godziny później wyszedłem z łazienki odświeżony i w nieco lepszym humorze. Gorące kąpiele działają cuda. Mama za ten czas ogarnęła moje mieszkanie, za co było mi wstyd. Pudełka po pizzy i chińszczyźnie zniknęły, zasłony były odsunięte i w końcu było tu cokolwiek widać. 

Donna stała do mnie tyłem i coś przyrządzała w kuchni. Obok niej na blacie siedział Maximoff i przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem nowoprzybyłej osobie. Jeszcze nie znał Donny. 

-Kiedy mówiłam ci, że chcę wnuki nie miałam na myśli kocich wnuków. 

-Wybacz, ale to jedyny wnuk z mojej strony jakiego dostaniesz – usiadłem przy stole, a przede mną pojawiła się miska domowego, parującego spaghetti. - Jak tam u chłopaków? Raphael i Michael się czasem odzywają? A Lucifer? 

Zasypywałem ją pytaniami, na które znałem odpowiedź. Doskonale widziałem, co się dzieje z moimi braćmi, bo mamy całkiem dobry kontakt. Po prostu chciałem jak najdłużej odwlekać moją spowiedź. Nie byłem w nastroju na na wylewanie żali przed kimś. Wystarczy, że robię to przed sobą przez 24 godziny na dobę i mam dość samego siebie. Jęcząca pizda. 

-Dobrze i dwa razy tak. Myślisz, że możesz mi mydlić oczy, Gabby? 

-Gabriel, mamo! Mam trzydzieści trzy lata. Nie jestem już dzieckiem. 

-No widzisz, a zachowujesz się jak jedno – usiadła przede mną i wzięła łyk kawy. Wbiła we mnie swoje złote oczy, które odziedziczyłem po niej i czekała na odpowiedź. Nie wyjdzie, póki nie dostanie wszystkiego ze szczegółami. 

Zacząłem swoją krótką opowieść. Opowiedziałem jej o Samie, o moich obawach, o tym co się wydarzyło tydzień temu. Zrzuciłem z serca cały ciężar. 

Mama słuchała niewzruszona. Kiedy skończyłem, ona jedynie ciężko westchnęła, zamknęła oczy i potarła skronie. 

-Boże, dopomóż, bo zaraz go uderzę – mruknęła pod nosem. 

-Mamo! 

-Ja po prostu nie wierzę. Widzę, że jeszcze nikt ci tego nie powiedział, ale od czego jest mamusia. Gabriel, jesteś największą płaczliwą pierdołą jaką widział ten świat. Czy ty siebie w ogóle słyszysz? Ciągle tylko ja, ja, ja. Co ja zrobię jak on mnie zrani, co ja zrobię jak ode mnie odejdzie. Jesteś egoistą, synu. Pomyślałem chociaż przez chwilę jak on się czuje w tej sytuacji? 

Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem mamy tak zdenerwowanej i jednocześnie zaangażowanej. Kim jest ta kobieta? 

-Jeszcze raz pytam. Jak myślisz, jak on może się czuć kiedy co chwilę go odrzucasz? Nie wszyscy mają złe intencje, skarbie. Wiem co mówię. 

-Cholera, przepraszam – pociągnąłem nosem jak ostatnia pizda. Mama otarła mi pojedynczą łzę. Za dużo ryczę. 

-Nie mnie przepraszaj, ale tego chłopaka. I nie pokazuj się u mnie bez niego, bo nie ręczę za siebie – zagroziła żartobliwie i posłała pokrzepiający uśmiech. - Będzie dobrze. A teraz odprowadź mnie do drzwi, bo już się późno robi. 

Po wyjściu Donny, postanowiłem napisać do Sama, ale nawet nie zdążyłem wysłać wiadomości, kiedy znowu rozległo się pukanie. Na wieszaku został szalik mamy, to by wszystko wyjaśniało. 

-Już idę, mamo! - zawołałem. - Od kiedy nosisz Burber...Sam? Co ty tu robisz? 

Byłem w szoku. Nie dlatego, że się tutaj pojawił, ale przez to jak wyglądał. Jak cień. Na policzku miał krwawiące zadrapanie, widocznie świeże. I był pijany. 

-Sam? Co się stało? Mów do mnie – ledwo wprowadziłem go do mieszkania. Pomogłem usiąść mu na kanapie i pobiegłem po apteczkę. - Troszkę zapiecze, ale nie wda się żadne zakażenie, okej Sammy? - nie wiem czemu, ale mówiłem do niego jak do dziecka. Cholera, co się robiło z dużymi i pijanymi dzieciakami. Co z tego, że był tylko pięć lat młodszy. Nadal dzieciak. 

-Tylko Dean może mówić Sammy – fuknął na mnie marszcząc nos. - Na ciebie jestem zły. 

-Nie dziwię się ani trochę. Czemu do mnie przyszedłeś? 

-Mogę sobie pójść. 

-Nawet się nie waż w takim stanie. Gotowe, oczyściłem ranę, postaraj się jej nie dotykać. 

-A ciebie mogę? 

-Przestań. Chodź, położę cię do łóżka, a jutro porozmawiamy – pomogłem mu wstać i zaprowadziłem do sypialni. Na kanapie i tak by się nie zmieścił, a nie chciałem żeby źle spał. 

-Śpij ze mną – spojrzał na mnie spod tych pięknych oczu i po prostu nie mogłem odmówić. Wsunąłem się pod kołdrę twarzą do niego, ale jednak wolałem zachować odległość. Światło latarni wpadało przez okno idealnie oświetlając jego twarz. Piękny. 

Przez kilkanaście minut leżeliśmy tak nic nie mówiąc. Szczerze mówiąc stęskniłem się za jego widokiem. Teraz mogłem to nadrobić. A najbardziej tęskniłem za słonecznikami. 

-Nie chcę kłamać, ale nie jestem aż tak pijany. 

-Czuję alkohol i to dość mocno. I ledwo co stałeś na nogach. 

-Miało być tylko trochę na odwagę. Musiałem cię w końcu zobaczyć. Musiałem się przekonać czy to już na pewno koniec – głos mu posmutniał i spuścił wzrok. - Kiedy wyszedłeś bez słowa poczułem jakbyś po prostu kazał mi spierdalać. Przez cały czas miałem nadzieję, że dasz mi szansę. Otworzyłem się przed tobą, a potem dostałem cios w serce. Jak bardzo banalnie to brzmi, ale tak poczułem. 

-Uwierzysz mi jeśli powiem, że nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie? 

-Nie. Gabriel, masz wszystko wypisane na twarzy. Widzę, że ktoś cię skrzywdził i mam ochotę go zabić w tej chwili, ale ja nie jestem nim. I to jest kurewsko przykre, że myślisz inaczej. 

Cholera, zależy mu. Naprawdę mu zależy. 

-Przepraszam, Sam. Byłem idiotą, zra... 

Sam warknął zirytowany i nagle znalazł się nade mną. Zaparło mi dech w piersi, bo nasze twarze dzieliły dosłownie milimetry. 

-Nie chcę twoich pieprzonych przeprosin. Chcę ciebie i wiem, że ty chcesz mnie, ale powstrzymuje cię jakaś blokada, której nie rozumiem. Chcę cię całkowicie, ale musisz mi powiedzieć jak mogę cię mieć. 

-Czy ty próbujesz mnie zabić? - z trudem oddychałem. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie mówił mi takich rzeczy. Czułem go na sobie całym ciałem i chciałem więcej. I chyba byłem gotowy na wszystko. 

-Przestań tyle myśleć. Powiedz jak mogę cię mieć. To jest naprawdę proste pytanie, na które wiem, że znasz odpowiedź. 

-Myślę, że masz mnie już od dawna. 

Czy ja właśnie trafiłem do równoległego świata, gdzie wszystko się zaczyna układać? Jeśli tak, to nie chcę stąd już nigdy wracać. 

*****

Rano obudziły mnie promienie słońca i ciepłe ciało tuż za moimi plecami. Czyli to nie był sen, ani równoległy świat. To jest naprawdę.  
Delikatnie obróciłem się, by spojrzeć na niego. Pogładziłem go dłonią po lekko już zarośniętym policzku. Mruknął cicho przez sen i wtulił się bardziej w moja rękę jak duży kociak. Dawno nie widziałem tak pięknego widoku. I jeśli nie spierdolę wszystkiego, to będę mógł mieć taki obraz na co dzień.  
-Hej.  
Oczywiście musiał mnie przyłapać na gapieniu się na niego. Przepraszam, na podziwianiu. Nawet zaspany, z ledwo otwartymi oczami i zachrypniętym od alkoholu głosem był piękny. Poczułem się jak pieprzony Kopciuszek, któremu w końcu udało się wyrwać księcia. Z tym wyjątkiem, że mój książę był cały w tatuażach przez co brakowało mi tchu kiedy na niego patrzyłem.  
-Hej - odpowiedziałem w końcu. - Śniadanie?  
Przytaknął.  
-Ale najpierw weź prysznic. Alkohol dosłownie od ciebie promieniuje.  
-Wczoraj w nocy ci to nie przeszkadzało - przyciągnął mnie do siebie bliżej i próbował pocałować. - No weź, jedno buzi.  
-Ale wczoraj smakowałeś jak Chardonnay, a teraz jak jabol - wypchnąłem go z łóżka i wskazałem drogę do łazienki. - Gdzieś w szafce jest zapasowa szczoteczka do zębów, ale nie mam nic w co mógłbyś się przebrać. Wybacz.  
Kiedy Sam brał prysznic, wreszcie miałem chwilę dla siebie żeby się uspokoić i uwierzyć, że to wszystko jest naprawdę.  
On tu jest. Teraz. W tej chwili. W mojej łazience. Całowaliśmy się przez pół nocy. W lustrze podziwiałem malinki na mojej szyi. Naprawdę jestem jego. Naprawdę jestem czyjś. Uśmiechnąłem się do własnego odbicia i kończąc fantazje postanowiłem się w końcu ubrać i przygotować Samowi coś do jedzenia.  
Założyłem na siebie mój ulubiony, za duży sweter, który opadał mi z ramienia i ruszyłem do kuchni.  
Zaparzyłem mocną kawę i zrobiłem tosty po francusku. To najwięcej co mogłem wycisnąć z moich umiejętności kulinarnych.  
Stojąc tyłem do łazienki, nie zauważyłem wychodzącego Sama. Dopiero kiedy jego ramiona objęły mnie od tyłu i obróciły w swoją stronę zobaczyłem, że miał na sobie moje bokserki. I nic więcej. Mokre włosy zaczesał do tyłu. Oddychaj, Gabriel. To tylko seksowny, półnagi facet w twojej kuchni. Nic wielkiego.  
-Chyba już nie znajdziesz innej wymówki żeby mnie nie pocałować, co?  
Chwycił mnie za uda i posadził na kuchennym blacie jakbym nic nie ważył. Odruchowo objąłem go udami wokół bioder.  
-Coś by się znalazło, ale wyglądasz zbyt dobrze, żeby cię zatrzymywać.  
-Ty mała wredoto - zaśmiał się i dosłownie wpił się z moje usta.  
-Ani słowa o moim wzroście albo pożegnaj się z takim całowaniem. I z innymi rzeczami - odepchnąłem go lekko od siebie i zeskoczyłem z blatu.  
Najpierw kawa albo kogoś zabiję.  
-Ugh, podaj mi te dwa kubki - wskazałem na górną półkę palcem wyczekująco. -Proszę?  
Sam podał mi je bez słowa i zaczął się we mnie wpatrywać.  
-No co?  
-Gabe, kiedy mówiłem, że mi się podobasz, to miałem na myśli całego ciebie. Nie obchodzi mnie czy jesteś niski, wysoki, taki czy inny. Uwielbiam ciebie, okej? Uwierz w końcu.  
-Staram się, dobra? Ale to nie jest takie łatwe kiedy całe życie ktoś mówi ci, że jesteś brzydki, że jesteś nic niewartym człowiekiem. Daj mi trochę czasu. -wziąłem łyk kawy i za wszelką cenę omijałem jego wzrok. Było mi wstyd za siebie. Nic, tylko jęczę i narzekam. Uspokój się, Gabriel. - Zniszczyłem nastrój, nie?  
Nic nie odpowiedział. Tylko zamknął mnie w swoich ramionach i pocałował w czoło.  
Ja z racji niskiego wzrostu pocałowałem go w wytatuowaną klatkę piersiową.  
-O, widzisz? Twoje usta są idealnie na poziomie mojego serca.  
-I pomyśleć, że miałem cię za dupka.  
Okazało się, że jesteś romantycznym dupkiem.  
-Och, dzięki.  
-Proszę. 

**Author's Note:**

> sory za błędy :/


End file.
